


Hello

by ArcticGorilla47



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticGorilla47/pseuds/ArcticGorilla47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original title was Dust, but has been changed to Hello, to accommodate Adele's song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a much different version of the other short story I'm also writing called "Confessions."

It was a cold dusty morning, and the room was gloomy at its best. Nothing had ever changed ever since they received their own house. The house, which was always clean and had little to no garbage lying about, was the work of his brother. Intimidating, ferocious and slender were his 'adjectives,' as Papyrus had always described it himself. The only messy room in the entire house was Sans's room, and he never favoured cleaning his room whatsoever, even if he was always commanded by his boss.

Feeling his head as though it were an anvil, due to the fact that he had been drunk the night prior, Sans had little energy to get out of his bed. His bedroom, the best way Papyrus had described it, was that it was “very messy, the self-sustaining tornado collecting garbage and spreading it about, smelly bedroom which seemed to have been messy for months, and unnaturally filthy at best.” Sans is no stranger to his brother budgeting into his room without any notice, and in his usually demeanour, angry voice, Papyrus had told him to get out of bed and that going to work was very important. His body groggy, Sans had removed himself from his bed and placed his clothing on himself lazily. _Today is just another day; fucking shitty much like any other day,_ he thought to himself.

It seemed to him that the floorboards were going to break apart and that gravity was against him today. Quite hungover, his feet were so loud that Sans did not want to go to work, but if he didn't show up, he would be scolded harshly by his brother, who was one of the Royal Guards of the Underground. Papyrus had told him over and over that, if his brother didn't show up on his post when he goes to see him, he was going to kick him out of the house and let him rot outside Snowdin. Sans didn't mind living in the cold streets of Snowdin, but at the same time, he wanted to stay inside the house. The last thing Sans wants to do is become dust, and to piss his younger brother off. The last time he had been really angry, as far as he could remember, was when the time he puked when Sans had come home drunk from Grillby's. No matter what Sans did, from the littlest of cleaning up his bedroom to cooking food, he was always cursed at. _He really hates me, I know it. Why he continues to spare me is completely beyond me. I don't understand him anymore..._

If there was one thing Sans was good at, it was torturing himself. He was never like this, of course, but along the way, he went that route. Speaking of torturing himself, he had let his brother, the Fearsome Papyrus, place a collar around his neck. This was a sure-fire way of teaching him to be “a good-mannered boy.” To Sans, the little collar he had received had been nothing more than embarrassing. To Papyrus, this was his way of showing everyone that Sans was his property, and if anyone had touched him, they were to die. All Papyrus has ever done at this point with the collar was that it made Sans quite embarrassed and flustered. But in secret, Sans likes it when his brother forcefully pulls the collar that it turns him on. When he goes to his room every night, he pulls the collar the way Papyrus pulls it and jerks off his ecto-dick.

It has been years since he wore the collar and leash, and several monsters had died because those who touched Sans ignored Papyrus's warning. Perhaps they had tested Papyrus's patience and see if the rumours were true. The Greater Dog, who was always menacing, had died, as well as Doggo and a bunch of other monsters Sans has forgotten.

The last one who has died for touching Sans was three months ago, and it showed Papyrus meant his every word. Despite being hatefully loved by his brother, Sans didn't seem to mind being a property; this has shown him that no monster would ever bother him ever again, and it sure as hell made life a lot easier.

Today was an exception, it seems. Night has befallen (it was 1am in Grillby's, as shown in the clock), and Sans was there again for the umpteenth time. Drunk as always, the skeleton had fallen off the chair, and lazily reaching for his pockets, he had brought out his wallet and paid off Grillby. Not knowing he was a few dollars short, Grillby was about to summon his magic until Dogamy had paid the remaining sum and led Sans out of the bar.

Bringing him through the little alley and grinding Sans against the snow, the dog had removed Sans's shorts and observed his exposed skeleton. Slurred words escaping against his teeth, Sans spoke out loud, “What the hell are you doing?! If my brother sees you-” “Well, he's working late as far as I know, you fucktard. 'Sides, my wife doesn't even know I fuck other male monsters*.” Dogamy retorted. As soon as the dog removed his pants, Dogaressa had bumped in to the scene. Screaming as loud as she could, she replied and Dogamy turned his head to her location, “You asshole! You didn't think I've followed you everywhere you went?! I knew The Greater Dog made you his bitch; I also knew that Grillby has been fucking you bare behind his bar.” The drunken Sans was grateful that Dogaressa had stopped Dogamy in his tracks. Summoning his magic, he pushed Dogamy out of the way and teleported into his house.

Walking in a retarded fashion around the house, Sans had walked up the stairs (loudly, of course) and went straight to his room. Panting loudly, he crashed into his bed and fell asleep quite quickly. _Didn't I just fall sleep?_ He said drunkenly, but what he saw was frightening. It appeared to Sans that he was in the Surface, and along with him were all monsters of the Underground. The world above them was once beautiful, and since all monsters finally went to the Surface, they had destroyed everything in their path. Papyrus stood there, next to him, laughing away with the destruction going on. The small skeleton looked up to his brother in horror, and slowly backed away. It wasn't until he was several feet away until he was able to run. Within the next few hours, Sans was woken up by Papyrus as he crashed into the scene.

“Sans,” he said, “don't tell me you've been drinking again!” Sans had gotten out of his bed still drunk, and told his brother what had happened a few hours ago (well, the ones he can remember best). Papyrus's right eye glowed with flaming red colour and discharged out of the house to search for Dogamy. Sans had gone to bed once as soon as he heard the front door shut loudly.

It wasn't until 7am that Papyrus had come back. His pride was shining bright on his skeletal face, but still looked gloomy at the same time. Going into Sans's room, who got up really quickly because he didn't expect Papyrus to be back so early (thirty minutes had passed since he fell asleep), he removed from his pockets the leash and had placed it on Sans's collar hook.

Few minutes later, they were in Papyrus's room, that which looks really clean compared to his room. With a menacing voice such as his, Papyrus brought his brother closer and licked his collarbone with his sunburn red tongue. "Now, we're gonna have some fun."


	2. The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach the Surface to no avail, but have a price of staying in the Surface.

Sans had a love-hate relation with his brother, and always loved it when he had dominated. There were some instances where he wanted to top, but he was shot down because Papyrus didn't like the idea of being a bottom.

Several hours had passed since both of them had their fun in Papyrus's room, and Sans was seriously filled to the brim (it felt like that to Sans). Closing his eyes, the smaller skeleton had another vision. He continued running and running until Papyrus was able to catch up to him. Powerful magic encasing Sans, the taller skeleton begun tossing him back and forth until he was nearly extinct. Creeping up slowly, Sans had begun walking backwards, but to no avail. As Papyrus opened his mouth, his voice was mixed with someone else's voice that he somehow recognized, “Why are you trying to run away, little man? I fucking own you, remember? So why the fuck are you trying to run away from me? This is the result of you trying to run away from me. Do that again in the future, and your death will be imminent!” Papyrus had laughed and had summoned a magical bone and slashed Sans on the neck, and the next thing he knew, he begun screaming from the top of his vertebrae and grabbed his neck.

Realizing that he is still alive, and waking up his brother, Sans remained quiet, bowed his head down and placed his skull against the soft pillow.

*****

“Sans,” a familiar voice said his name, “he is going you torture above the surface as well as he does down here.” It sounded like a broken record, with a vibrato effect and a phaser all packed into one. When Sans had opened his eyes, he saw nothing. It was mostly pitch black, and no noise whatsoever, except for the mysterious fellow talking. “Once you reach the surface, teleport away instead of running, my-”

*****

He couldn't tell the difference between dreams and reality at this point, as for the fact that they seem to be so real; perhaps he somewhat knows that, in his dreams, he had actually died and the world around him had reset without his knowledge.

When Sans had awoken from his slumber, he had found food next to him. Papyrus's cooking appear to look so good that one would want more of his food. The tall skeleton sat there, appearing grumpy as always and gave his brother a look that says he should eat what's in front of him before he gets angry. Picking the utensils on the tray, Sans begun eating the breakfast.

In the middle of his food, he asked his brother, “Papyrus, have we ever reached the Surface?” Appearing astounded, Papyrus thought about the question for a few solid minutes. “What makes you say that?” He said; Sans quickly replied, “Well, because I've been having these dreams where we went up to the Surface, and the end results weren't pretty.” Grunting, the tall brother replied, “That sounds fucking ridiculous, Sans. Anyway, we gotta go to work. Get dressed up.” Picking up the tray and walking out of the room, Sans had followed suit.

The walls were filled with cracks, and black ooze seemed to be coming out of it. Prodding his brother, Sans talked once more, “B-boss, do you s-see that?” Looking down at his brother and darting his eyes where he pointed, “What are you talking about? There's nothing!” was all Papyrus said. The anger in his voice spiritually grew louder, and after reaching his post, Sans sat down and rested his head against the post. _Why does Boss get so angry and distant when it comes to me asking about the Surface? It really doesn't make sense; is it actually possible we've been going to the surface?_ Leaving his thoughts, he went straight to sleep once again.

Another Surface dream, but this time, the world was not on fire. It appeared to be calm, yet ominous all the same. He was standing inside the bus, and everyone appeared to be happy. Despite being terrifying monsters of Underfell, it seemed that they're happy. Was this a part of some magic that is making them happy, or was the Underground filled with oppressing magic that had made them killers? It wasn't clear to Sans, but what he does know is that his dreams appear to be messing his perception of reality.

Waking up to sharp pain on his ribcage, the small skeleton peered to the sky and found his brother looming over him. Gulping loudly, and backing away slowly, Sans broke the silence, “B-boss! I-I-I-I-I can e-explain th-the si-situation!” Wrapped in his strong magic, Sans was lifted midair and was stripped naked. “Oh, you don't need to; you're going to be naked _down to the bone_ for not listening to my advice once again!” He had done everything in his part to cover up what he looked like, but there was no point in struggling anymore. As they walked through Snowdin, everyone was laughing at Sans. The humiliation was so big this time that he doesn't ever want to go out anymore.

*****

It had been months since his humiliation shook Snowdin. Papyrus charged into Sans's bedroom and appeared to be giddy, “We're finally going to the Surface!” His eye sockets became pitch black, and Sans didn't show any emotion at the news.

Marching towards to Asgore's palace, most of the monsters were already lining up to get out. They were blocked however, by a tiny human being. It was Frisk blocking them, and had a red spear pointed at them. “Get out of the way before I kill you!” Asgore said to the human blocking them, and as he was about to attack, Sans had shown up in front of Asgore. “Stop! They're our leverage, and they're the only one who can help us stay in the Surface, Your Highness! Please, I implore you, don't kill them!” He said with bated breathing, ready to be killed. It took a lot of time for Asgore to make up his mind, but eventually caved in to his speech. “Fine; however, they're still going to die either way.” The gruffness in his voice was enough to shake everyone to their souls, and Sans had caught his breath as the King listened to his words.

*****

After the big debate on whether monsters should be on the Surface or not was finally over and they were allowed to stay, but with a condition. If a monster were found to be guilty of killing an innocent human being, then they were going to go back to the Underground and never resurface. The skeletons were walking out together, and Sans was the first to talk, “It was nice hanging out with you, Boss,” he said morosely, “but we cannot be together anymore. I'm sorry.” Using his magic to teleport, the small skeleton was gone into thin air and Papyrus screamed from the top of his ribcage, never to see his big brother ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * = Dogamy is a rather horny bastard in this 'verse, and was made into a bitch thanks to The Greater Dog.


End file.
